


a useless child.

by kich1i



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kich1i/pseuds/kich1i
Summary: basically a vent fic, dont read if stuff like that makes you uncomfortable
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	a useless child.

a useless child. 

ouma starred at himself in the mirror

he repeated in his head the same thing as always. maybe a bit different. He wasn’t able to even keep track anymore.

“I feel useless, so so useless. i cant do anything, nor can i help anyone. i only exist to help other people with their problems and to lie my way out of trouble, just like a useless and pathetic child. that is all i am. and that is all i will ever be.” He repeated

over  
and  
over  
again.

it never stopped. Never. and It never will, not until he figures out how to stop being a useless, useless, child. 

and he never will. because that is what Ouma Kokichi is.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ig?


End file.
